Will power
by TeamDiNozzo8
Summary: Will Tony and Ziva finally give in to what should have happened years ago? oneshot - set in s10 - Does not contain spoilers - rated M


Will Power

_**A.N this is what i think should happen on the show! (of course, they can use less details there). Not sure how smutty it is, but it's not very innocent. and also, im not mothertongue english speaker, so go easy on me! ^^ Please Review!**_

To people outside, it was just another movie night at Tony's apartment. But it wasn't. That morning, they both woke up in their own beds, unaware that destiny was writing what would be the decisive day in their relationship. Work was boring that morning, working on cold cases was never any fun, so Tony had two options: annoy McGee, or annoy Ziva. Since his probie was nowhere to be found, he decided to entertain himself with his favourite ninja. He made a paper ball, aimed, and, with the natural skills of a former OSU player, hit Ziva straight on her forehead.

"wow, Zeevah, are your ninja senses off today?

If only he knew. The agent in question was busy, caught in her daydream about her partner. It was her guilty pleasure. Her "daily Tony". She knew it was against the rules, and she knew that it probably would never happen, but she couldnt help it. She wanted him.

"you want my ninja senses?" she snapped "fine! it just means i can castrate you faster!"

"geez, Zee, calm down"

She looked up at him, he stood from his chair and went to sit on her desk. They were so close. All he had to do to touch her soft lips was to lean in. Just a little bit more...

"DINOZZO!" There it was. The much expected headslap that interrupted their long awaited moment. "Stop playing grab-ass with my agent and get to work"

"Sorry boss"

He looked at Ziva with a stare that said "this isn't over".

Ziva had just finished registering what was about to happen, when a message popped on her screen. *YOU HAVE 1 NEW EMAIL*

She opened it, it only said 4 words.

_my place, after work_

The look she gave him then was enough for him to realize that it was worth breaking every rule. Damn, he wanted her.

"So..." Tony said nervously. "do you want to watch a movie?"

'oh crap! why did i have to ask her that! she doesn't want to watch a movie. Fix it" he thought

"Or we could..." he was interrupted by her chuckle "a movie is fine, Tony" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He smiled and the ice broke. he was back to his ladykiller self, after having gone through a rare McGee moment. He went out to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Merlot and two glasses.

"You want some wine Zee?"

"are you trying to get me drunk, DiNozzo?" she said playfully.

He caught on "Now, why would i ever do that?"

She smiled seductively "To have your way with me"

He sat next to her on the couch, leaned over and said in her ear "We both know I don't need to get you drunk to do that"  
He ran a hand from her knee to her hip and he felt her shiver beneath his touch.

"Cold?" He asked, his voice huskier than it ever was before

"No, Tony"

"I thought so" then leaned over and captured his lips with hers.  
Pure bliss. Those were the two words that ran through his head, before all the blood travelled south. As she kissed him back he couldn't help but put in all the pent up lust and passion that they experienced together. A moan escaped from Ziva's parted lips as Tony started sucking on her collar bone. He scraped her lightly with his perfect teeth, feather soft, but hard enough to be sure to leave a mark in the morning.  
He was too drunk on her passion to think about checking if she was ready, but it wouldn't have made a difference. her soft moans proved that this was something they should have done a long time ago.  
"Oh God, Ziva" he growled as he took her shirt off, his voice protective, and primitive. "I was wrong, these are to die for"

"Shut up Tony" and brought him back up to join their lips again.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, painfully slowly, and ran her hands on his well toned chest.  
He took his shirt off completely and held her tightly against him, the skin contact was unlike anything they had ever experienced. As their tongues battled for dominance, Tony picked up his partner and easily walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
They both landed on the bed with a "thump", their lips never leaving each other. They shed all their clothes one by one, until finally there were no more barriers between them. Tony ran his hands all over her body, he wanted to remeber her, to feel her. He slowly entered her, but didn't move.

"Come on Tony!" said Ziva, clearly wanting more.

"Well someone is being miss Impatient" He smiled, he loved knowing they could still be their usual selves even during moments like these.

"Suck me Tony!"

"Bite me, it's BITE me" he said, rolling his eyes

"If you insist" she said, softly nipping at his shoulder.

They picked up the pace, going faster and faster, until they both reached their point.

He collapsed on top of her, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She had no intention of moving. He was scared about what might happen to them, but as he heard Ziva's soft snoring, he knew that they were both where they wanted to be.

The next day they were both much happier going into work. They got out of his car and made their way into the elevator, holding hands, knowing they couldn't in the office

as soon as the doors closed, she was all over him. After a few second he reluctantly pulled away "Zee, we have to keep this out of the workplace"

She gave him a final kiss. A promise. "fine"

He looked at her lovingly  
"What?" she asked, this time, though, she did so sweetly

"i love it when you pout like that!"

He hugged her tight, making sure that he didn't have to let go until the elevator stopped to let them out.

"what are we going to do about rule 12?"  
"i don't care, anything. we have been waiting for this for such a long time, im not giving it up."

"Ani Ohev Otakh Tony"  
He didn't speak Hebrew, but he understood what she meant.

"Anch'io ti amo"

They walked out of the elevator, ready to share the news with their family. Together.

**A/N hope you enjoyed, please review**

**Ani Ohev Otakh= i love you  
**

**Anch'io ti amo= i love you too  
**


End file.
